The Monster Beside You
by xXxSTAIGxXx
Summary: Craig Tucker hates Stan Marsh and his friends, but lately he's been feeling something odd for him, especially when he sees him with his best friend Clyde. Craig is your typical trouble-maker and Stan is an ex-jock that recently turned emo. What is held in store when they're forced to hang out with each other? Will the enemies kill each other or will they put their differences aside
1. Chapter 1: The Grudge

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park, wish I did, but I don't. It's owned by Matt and Trey.**

**A/N: This is my very first time writing a fan-fiction so I hope you enjoy it and tell me what you think. If you dislike it…well…please don't be very harsh. This is a test to see if my stories are interesting, so as I said I hope you enjoy and tell me if you think I should continue writing this. Also heads up, there's a lot of f-bombs in this and just curse words in general. Honestly though I can see this happening, and well especially if Craig was in irritation mode I can see him do this. Oh and there's mature stuff in later chapters. P.S. I wrote this while I was in my Math class so that's probably where I'm going to get my ideas from, so I don't really have a summary. Well enough of my chit-chat, enjoy~**

**Pairing: Stan and Craig (Staig or Cran)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Grudge**

**Craig's POV:**

Math…stupid. Teacher…yeah don't get me started. If you couldn't tell I'm in my math class bored as fuck. The 'teacher' is pissing me off; you see normally I don't give two shits about teachers and well people in general, but in this case it's a different matter. I would speak up and tell the guy he can't teach, but I really don't feel like going to the principal's or councilor's office today.

God this guy pisses me off. Don't get me wrong, I can block his voice easy…but his voice is screechy as fuck and his person…his person is just annoying. I might as well shoot myself now.

Well enough of this guy; I doze off yet again trying to distract myself before I commit mass homicide or assault. I shift my gaze to a Raven headed boy diagonal from me. Who is this Raven felon you may ask? Well here's another hint. He's wearing a blue, red poof ball hat. That's right, the famous jock of my shit hole of a school, well-loved, the one and only Stan Marsh.

Do I like him?

Ha ha.

Hell. Fucking. No.

Marsh can suck my dick. Literally. That's probably all that faggot does is suck cock for a living. I wouldn't mind if he got down on his knees and sucked, but then again he's a douche-bag.

The Douche-bag.

He and his friends scammed me of my birthday money in elementary; one-hundred bucks to be exact.

Oh and guess what else, the jerks still haven't paid me back yet.

Assholes.

Anyways marsh (see what I did there. He doesn't even deserve to have a capital M. Why? Well that's simple. IT doesn't even fucking deserve it. Oh, look, I called It and It!) is the leader of his group. Consisting of three other dicks and It is the vagina skank of the group. Wait no, that's offensive to vaginas and skanks.

Alright there's It, Broflovski, Kenny (he's actually not much of a douche. That guy is actually pretty cool. I switch with his name depending on my mood or just the mood in general though, Kenny or just McCormick), and fat-ass (that's right Eric Cartman. Douche sucking pussy, I hate him… Sadly he comes in handy sometimes, even if he's a crazy psycho-horse shit).

Just thinking of all this adds gasoline to the fire (or whatever that saying is). By this point I'm sending daggers to the back of his head hoping it does something to the jerk…

Ha! I hope you feel uncomfortable as I burn lasers (I wish I could do that again, but on my own will this time) through the back of your head, you emo bitch. No, I'm not offending emos, they're not bad, they're actually interesting kids. Seriously though, he is emo with his emo bangs and outfits. Honestly I'm shocked no one has even beaten him up or rejected him for it yet. Also I kind of thought emo kids don't play sports…but that's probably me going with the stereotypes, after all this entire god damn town is filled with stereotypes. Anyways I'm the only person who actually beats the guy up, not for being emo, no; I beat that pussy up for being a dick. Well at least he's man enough to fight back, I'll give him that.

I just continue to glare until I see a note being put onto his desk by…Clyde? What the hell?! Why did my bro just pass Marsh a note? You're all probably thinking someone gave him the note to pass right? Well no, I'm the only one behind Clyde and the row we sit in is the last row in the class, so no neighbors unless you count the other mindless zombies on the right. Plus why would Marsh look at Clyde like that…

Wait what?! Why is my bro and Marsh blushing?! Seriously what the hell are those guys writing to each other about?!

Okay no… I got to keep my cool… I try my best to keep my impassive face on instead of showing any emotions…wait.

What?! Why am I even getting annoyed anyways? Why is _this_ getting on my nerves? I mean they're both on the football team, so it should be normal and expected that they speak to each other, right? I look back closely at them, but, but what they're doing doesn't look like average notes talk. No way are they sending each other ordinary notes with those looks on their faces.

Wait shit. Why am I clenching my fists so tight? I shake my head a bit. Wait, what the hell? I try to find logical things to why I might be angry…maybe…maybe I just don't want Marsh to get his fag germs on Clyde?

Yeah, that's most likely it. That's why I'm reacting this way; I'm just looking out for my bro. I sigh in relief just in time to hear the bell ring signaling that it's lunch time.

Shit, how long have I been in deep thought about this? I shrug it off and gather up my belongings and shove it in my shoulder bag still feeling utterly annoyed for some strange reason. I stand up and walk out the door heading for my crappy locker. I put in the combo as Tweek Tweak comes up to me and waits while I shove most of my things in there and slam my damn locker marching off with a nervous Tweek following behind to the cafeteria.

* * *

**That's the end of Chapter 1, so tell me what you think so far and if you want me to continue this story or not. Seriously though, please don't be too harsh, you can be harsh, just not too harsh. Hahaa. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Sorry it was short.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Note

**A/N: Sorry that it took a while for me to upload this, I was pretty busy with working on 3 projects. Luckily though during one of my classes I was able to write more of this and I think it turned out well. Also when I wrote the first chapter I was sort of in a pissy mood and thought I should let my anger out in a story, so sorry for all the cursing. This chapter is going to be in Stan's and Clyde's POV. But enough of my chit-chat, I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

******Chapter 2: The Note**  


**Stan's POV:**

Math…annoying. Teacher…weird.

Yeah I can't learn under his wing honestly; I'm not good at math at all. I mean last year I had an amazing teacher and I actually understood everything. This year though I don't understand shit. I try my best to solve the problems on the worksheet, but god I'm so lost.

I run my hand through my jet black hair and sigh, I really need a break. I look back in Craig's direction through the corner of my eyes feeling a really dark atmosphere, and cringe a bit. Why is he glaring at me like that…I didn't do anything wrong this time! But god he looks sort of h-

What the?

I jump a bit when a note lands on my desk with a psst coming from my left. I look over at a Clyde who is intensely staring at me and points down at the note. I give him a questioning look and pick up the piece of crumbled paper. It said: _Hey do you understand this? Cause I seriously don't understand this at all…_

I smile a bit, so I'm not alone. I write back _No, honestly I haven't ever really learned in this class_

I send it back and we just pass each other notes laughing and writing random things to the other. That is until he sent me the weirdest note so far…

_Hey I really like your lips, but I think it'd look better on my dick~ ;)_

I sit there a bit stunned, I reread it as it slowly processes in mind and blush madly glancing over at Clyde.

Oh god, what should I do?! Should I agree? I mean I'm bi, but I've never really done anything with someone other than Kenny and Dylan… Well… Clyde isn't bad looking… he's actually pretty hot to be honest, but we're close friends so that would be awkward after right? I blush even more at the thought and send the note back to Clyde. I have to make sure he's being serious first.

**Clyde's POV**

I can't stand this class! I don't understand any of this... I try to distract myself before I get a migraine and look over at Stan for a minute and think.

He's changed a lot since elementary. He actually looks sort of cute with his little emo hair and outfits… I shake my head from the thought 'Nope, nu-uh, no. No way. I am not thinking of this. I mean we're both on the football team and buds. Not going to think of that at all.' I glance over at him again and decide to send him a note.

We send each other notes sometimes in math, but more often in History really. We always send each other random crap and just laugh at ourselves. I look over at Bebe who happens to walk back into the room and sits in front of me. Damn she looks so hot today in her black mini skirt and her red long sleeved v-neck that leaves little to the imagination. I decide to write her a note as well. I write down what I think she'll like and laugh at hoping not to get a slap.

I'm on the verge of sending the note until Stan passes back the note I sent earlier; I quickly write something back and fold the paper setting it down and hiding it from the teacher who looked our direction. I give him a smile but he ignores it and goes back to teaching.

Jerk, and here I was trying to be nice. I look down at the pieces of papers and send one to Stan and the other to Bebe and wait.

I look over again at Stan and see him red in the face. Whoa is he sick? Why is he red in the face? I stare a bit longer and I soon forget about it when I receive the note from Bebe and read it oh so eagerly.

_Hahaa you're so weird! Your right though football does seem like a drag, but hey at least you have fun winning right?_

Wait what? I reread the note. The hell Bebe! Why are you talking about football at a time like this? I give the note a glare and look at what I wrote above it confirming if she just blew off what I said.

Oh no… Oh no, no, no, no, no! Why does this note have something about football instead of…?

Oh shit! If Bebe got this note… then that means… I look over at Stan. Dear God. What Have I Done! I cover my mouth and turn bright red just at the thought that Stan might think that I had propositioned him.

We lock eyes for a few seconds and look away; occasionally glancing over at one another.

W-Well…if he says yes it wouldn't be that bad right? I mean Stan is pretty cute, but then again he's a guy… and I'm straight… Wait a minute… What am I thinking! I feel my face heating up even more and look down at my desk.

Dear god I'm being a pervert for Stan! I look at Stan from the corner of my eyes hoping that he… Wait what am I hoping for? My train of thought is soon interrupted by the bell signaling it's time for lunch. I quickly gather up my belongings and rush out the door heading towards my locker. I open it and put most of my things in there and sigh.

"H-hey ugh…Clyde…"

Oh shit! I shove my head into my locker and quickly try to form words and end up with "H-hey S-St-Stan! W-what's…up?!..." I let out a nervous laugh trying to hide my embarrassment in my locker. God I am such a pussy sometimes!

I shut my eyes waiting for his reply. I hope he doesn't tell me off… or hate me. I mean I don't want to lose a close friendship with Stan; he's a good guy.

**Stan's POV**

When the bell rings I notice that Clyde is shoving his things into his backpack and basically runs out of the room. I grab my things and rush out after him and find him by his locker as he sighs. I gather up enough courage and speak up.

"H-hey ugh… Clyde…" I stare at him as he shoves his head into his locker and spouts out "H-hey S-St-Stan! W-what's…up?!..." I frown at him. Maybe it was a mistake…but why would Clyde send that to me and pussy out after?

I take in a deep breath "w-why did you send me that note? Were you being serious…or were you making fun of me…" I mumble the last part more to myself than to Clyde. I know Clyde wouldn't be harsh enough to make fun of me and call me a fag like Craig does. Wait does Craig actually say that to me cause of the way I dress? Or is it just because he hates me? I quickly shove those thoughts aside and focus on the matter at hand.

"No! No I wouldn't do that!" Clyde blurts out as he grabs my shoulders and shakes me as he looks down at me. He quickly pulls back and rubs his neck when he notices that everyone around us was staring at the fuss. He blushes lightly and looks to his right at the lockers. "It's just that…just that…" he laughs nervously, "just that…w-well…that was sort of meant for…Bebe…thing is I kind of mixed up your note with hers and sent you what was meant to be for her…" he sighs and slumps his shoulders while hanging his head down in shame.

I let out my own sigh but one of relief. I smile and chuckle a bit, which seemed to have caught Clyde's attention because he looks back up at me with a questioning look. "What's so funny?!" he says defensively.

I shake my head and pat his shoulder reassuring him that I wasn't laughing at him. I finally catch my breath and give him a smile "I'm glad it was a mistake. Nothing personal but I was freaking out because I didn't know how I would reject you," I let out another laugh, "but god you scared the shit out of me."

This seems to have been a good thing because not long after Clyde was smiling and laughing as well. "Hahaa yeah nothing personal back but your not my type. My type has boobs" he declares with a big smile.

"Well hey your not my type either," I smile back thinking of that special someone, "but hey I'm going to go meet up with my friends so catch ya later at practice." I tell him as I start walk backwards waiting for his reply.

He waves his goodbye and yells back "yeah! Later! Sorry for the mix up by the way!" I wave back and head towards the cafeteria.

* * *

**There you have it and I hope you enjoyed this. **

**Ps. I'll try to upload the next chapter as soon as I can.**


	3. Chapter 3: What The Hell?

**A/N: Hey sorry with the long delay have been busy with a lot of stuff lately. Don't know why all my teachers are deciding to make everyone work on essays and projects….but oh well. Hope you enjoy! And thanks for the reviews and follows! :)**

* * *

**Craig's POV**

I walk into the cafeteria fuming a bit after I grabbed my lunch. I sit down at my group of friends' usual lunch spot with Tweek following right behind. My table holds Tweek, Token, Clyde, and myself; along with a few others who aren't as important right now. I look up at a laughing Clyde and stare.

"Uhh dude, Craig, why are you stabbing your sandwich with your spoon?" Token commented questionly.

"And why are you staring at me when you're doing it…" Clyde shifts uneasily under my gaze.

Was I really stabbing my lunch with a spoon? I look down with a blank face at the mess I had made. Huh. I look back up at my friends. "What is it illegal to stab my lunch while staring at Clyde" I state blandly as I roll my eyes. Is it really that abnormal for me to stab my food and stare at someone?

"No…but it's really freaking me out since it feels like you want to stab me with that spoon…" Clyde mumbles. I stare straight into his eyes and stab my sandwich harder than I was stabbing it earlier. Clyde yelps and flinches in his seat. A smirk slowly forms on my face. "C-Craig…your s-seriously freaking me out bro…" I stand up and grab my tray of food with my remains on it, to my pleasure Clyde grabs onto Token out of fear that I'd jump him. It's pretty fun to mess with Clyde. It's mean, but so fun at the same time.

"Relax Clyde I'm not going to jump you," I roll my eyes again "I'm just going outside for a smoke." Sometimes though, he can be pretty over-dramatic. I throw away all the things on my tray except for my milk. Cause seriously milk is really fucking good. I open it and drink it on my way outside on the side of the gym near where the goth kids hang out. I don't mind them and they don't mind me either, thing is we're just there to each other.

I pull out my box of cancer sticks and pop one into my mouth. I cover the end of it from the wind as I light it. I puff out a few times before I finally take a drag of the long awaited cigarette. God I really needed one of these, because they take away my stress and I just love the way the nicotine feels when I inhale it. I take in more of the nicotine and shut my eyes feeling all my nerves relax.

That is until I felt some arms wrap around my waist and pull my back closer to their chest, warm breath tickling my left ear. "Hey there Tucker wanna share that with me~" the voice whispers and then nibbles my ear. My eye twitches as I take in a deep breath and elbow the intruder in the chest. They let out a 'oof' and stumble back a bit. "What the fuck Tucker!" they cough out.

"You have to learn to keep your hands and mouth to yourself McCormick."

Kenny quickly recovers and smiles "mmm but that's so boring~" I send him a half-assed deadly glare; he raises his hands up surrendering keeping a smile broad over his features. "Okay, okay. So why you a pissy mood today Tucker? Normally you don't elbow me unless your in a pissy mood." He says in a much more serious tone. I take another drag and pull out my pack offering him one cause I felt bad for elbowing Kenny. He doesn't deserve it. He takes one and lights it, I blow out the smoke and think for a minute searching for the right words to use.

I stick with "no idea…just am. Probably just an off day is all." He stares at me with his glassy eyes not impressed by the slightest.

I stare back and he gives up with a sigh "I was going to go on a double date with Butters and a friend of mine…" I realize a brow at him, why is he telling me this?

"Okay…?" I let out while taking another drag.

"So my friend's date isn't going to make it…So you free this Saturday." I blink at him for a bit.

"Okay…sure why not, I've got nothing better to do anyways." That's a lie. I have to go visit my Aunt Lisa, but I rather go on this double date thing instead. My Aunt Lisa's a twat sometimes, she purposely treats my sister and I like her slaves. Kenny nods his alright, smiling while he writes down the time and place. Why you ask? Because he thinks I'll forget and not show up. The lunch bell rings signaling the end of lunch. Kenny and I stomp out our cigarettes and say our goodbyes as we head off for our next class.

I actually really like my next class since it's one of my favorites. Photography, oh how I love you so much. Taking pictures for fun and taking pictures of almost anything you want. Yup definitely one of my favorites classes ever.

I walk into the classroom and notice a semi-familiar face, Mr. Garrison. You see whenever Garrison is here that means our photography teacher is out for the day, probably home recovering from a hang-over or something. It's fine though since all Garrison does is play a movie, after all he's never in the mood to teach unless it's about some TV show or movie, hell even gossip sometimes.

I take my seat in the back of the right side of the room, near the window of course. I leave my bag on my desk and lean back into my chair crossing my legs as I stretch them out under the poor sucker in front of me. I'm pretty tall believe it or not, 6'1 to be exact and lanky but lean. Or so I've been told. Why am I even discussing about my height? I don't really know to be honest it's just something to do.

I let my thoughts wander off to whatever they feel like thinking of, so they settle with the plans I agreed to with Kenny. Why did he ask me of all people to go on a double date with him and I'm assuming his date is Butters. Who is the other person that's going is my real question. I also think about whether Kenny's 'friend' is a boy or girl. Cause seriously that's a damn good question after all I don't know what I'm up against. I try to think of all the possibilities it could be. Damn this is really bugging me.

Can't be Kyle since he's with Cartman and it can't be Red because well I don't know why but it can't be Red. Can't be Bebe cause she's supposedly with Clyde (not so sure anymore with that Stan thing). Hm… could it be Stan? No way, it can't be him. Could it? I really hope it's not or I'm just going to leave the damn date thing.

Huh…that's odd…I have another feeling at the thought of Marsh being my date…

I shove those feelings aside and try to focus on the movie. Yeah never mind Garrison is being gay again and put on Twilight. Dammit Garrison this class is mostly boys except for maybe two girls. Even the vampire chick in the class isn't paying attention!

I put on my headphones and play some music ignoring my surroundings and putting an alarm to warn me of the end of class. I put it on vibrate and in my pant pocket and get back into train of thought. I think for a bit longer but nothing really important honestly. I soon get pulled out of my thoughts from the vibration in my right pocket and grab my backpack heading out the door and back to my locker taking my time gathering a few things to go home.

"H-hey Craig."

I let out a sigh and close my locker, adjusting my bag I mutter out "what is it Marsh" in my usual monotone voice, no real point in sounding excited.

"We're still on for later tonight right?" he asks with a bit of laziness in his voice. I'm assuming he was sleeping in his last period.

"I have no choice in the matter you know that." I say blandly, turning as I begin to walk off.

"Okay…well I'll be at your place around 5, if that's fine?" he follows me as we walk out of the building.

"Whatever you feel like doing Marsh" I head into the parking lot, my car in sight.

"Okay…well see ya later then" he turns around and rushes off toward the school, probably to get ready for practice. I get to my car and mutter a "yeah, sure, whatever" and open the car door throwing my bag into the backseat and buckled myself in. I start the engine and head home.

Oh you're probably wondering why the person I dislike is coming over to my house later aren't you? Well a month ago I got caught smoking and the teacher threatened me detention and well I was sent to the principal's office to see what she thought the punishment should be. Long story short it was either tutoring someone in math or Saturday school and detention for the rest of the semester. I would have went with detention but the teacher who runs detention didn't want to see my pretty little face there anymore so what Victoria (the principal) just took back her deal and told me I had to tutor or she'll call the cops, which in my opinion was pretty over-dramatic of her. I sighed and agreed to it just so I could leave and go home. Thing was at the time I didn't care who it was I was going to tutor, that is until I found Marsh on my door step later that night. I slammed my door shut thinking Marsh wanted to take money from me again (even though his crew wasn't with him, probably a solo job, or at least that's what I thought at the time). I got another knock and the knocks wouldn't end, so I finally gave up and opened the door with an utterly annoyed face and just asked him what the hell he wanted. "I'm here for my tutoring lesson…didn't they tell you?" he asked me hesitantly, probably thinking he got the wrong time and date. And the only thing running through my mind at the time was 'great of all people it had to be Marsh,' he then handed me the paperwork I was forced to sign earlier and I unhappily let him into my home and into my room. I was not going to get more shit or questions that day, or at least that's what I thought. Fuck that. Worst of all after a month I learned a lot of Marsh's habits and his person. That's not the worst part though. The worst part is that I've actually been giving him my full attention (even though I pretend I don't) and I don't hate him as much as I used to. I've actually found him somewhat…cute. I hate him for it though. So that's basically the situation on why he was coming over and why I didn't fight him because of it.

I finally arrive to my home and park in the driveway, grab my bag from the backseat and get out of my car. I headed towards my plain boring house and open the door and head inside towards the stairs and towards my bedroom to get comfortable. I take off my jeans and jacket changing into my blue and black pajama bottoms. I left my worn out wifebeater and my stripped blue and black socks on. Oh, and of course my signature blue chullo with a yellow puffball. I feed Stripe his daily meal and head downstairs for a snack before Marsh is over. I make myself a pb&j sandwich with a side of milk. I take my snack into the living room and set them down on my lap (after I sit of course; except for the milk which is on the little table in front of me) and turn on the TV to Red Racer while I take a bit from my sandwich. God I love Red Racer, its kickass. I do this for maybe 2 or 3 hours (Red Racer ends at 5 which is why Marsh comes at that time) until it ends, I grab my plate and cup and walk back to my kitchen an place them in the sink. I'll wash them later.

As I head back into the living room I hear a knock. I turn off the TV and head towards the door; I let out another sigh and finally open it. I don't even bother giving him my attention and ignore his presence and begin heading up the stairs towards my room, hands in pockets. I'm assuming he's following, I enter my room an sit on my bed, back against my wall and stare off at Stripe who is across my room when Marsh enters. He sets his things down and sits on the other half of my bed. Taking out what he needs I finally look at him taking in his outfit of the day. I normally don't look at Marsh, but his outfits are interesting to look at.

He's wearing a pair of blood red jeans, a slim fit Alesana shirt with the band members on it, a double studded belt creating an 'x' on his hips (one's red and black, while the other is black and grey), stripped mix matched gloves (red and black on his right and black and grey on his left), a spiked chocker, a Kingdom Hearts heartless symbol necklace, and some bracelets. His jet black hair is combed over his right eye complementing his pale white skin, his hair; well more of fringe is long in the front but short in the back. His hair is covered by his original blue, red poofball hat, but it's not a plain hat like it used to be; now it has stitches in it and buttons in it which actually make it look really cool. I notice that his ocean blue eyes are outlined with eyeliner (like his goth days) which might I say makes his eyes more stunning. Well actually alluring, like he has secrets to tell.

Shit, I think I'm getting turned on…I should probably stop staring…I shift a bit in my seat thinking of something really freaking disgusting. Come on Craig, think! Think of your math teacher in a thong! Ugh! Fuck! Horrible mental picture…

I must have has a weird look on because Marsh was watching me. "What." I say rather disgusted still.

"Nothing. Are we going to start tutoring?" he says in an even more bored tone, which actually irritated me.

"What scared that whatever you're going to say will prove you're a fag, Mr. Jock" I say in a more venomous tone.

He sighs, "I'm not a jock anymore and here I thought you'd already know that."

My eye twitches "you act as if I pay attention to your oh so wonderful life, and what the hell do you mean you're no longer a jock"

He rests his head in his hand staring up at me. "I quit."

**Stan's POV**

"I quit." I didn't really want to talk about it, but it seemed like Craig didn't want to leave the subject. I may not seem shocked but I am at the fact that Craig didn't know this…but then again it's Craig. I actually quit a month ago, I got tired of doing sports so I just decided to quit. I just didn't feel like doing them anymore, but the neither of the coaches would let me. They say something about I have a chance of making the big leagues, but of course I refused. So now they try to hold me back and try and convince me to reconsider. Though now I just try to avoid them whenever I see them around. I think they're finally getting the point. Even though just the other day they called my house again trying to get my parents to talk with me about reconsidering what I was doing. It's getting pretty annoying but they haven't bothered me today (probably because when I saw one of the coaches in the parking lot when I was talking to Craig I ran for it) so I feel a bit at ease.

"Why would you quit? Didn't you have '_potential_'?" Craig says with emphasis on potential. Honestly the only reason why I even started going to tutoring was so I could have an excuse not to keep going to all my sports, but I'm not telling Craig this.

"I got tired of it, all the attention and pressure got to much, so I quit." I remember having to go through all the drama and just the pressure from everyone kept getting worse, even if I fake a smile though all of it cause I didn't want to be know as a wuss. Then I started to… My eyes began to burn at the thought of the curse that I brought to myself.

Craig must have noticed that my eyes began to water because he shifted uncomfortable and asks hesitantly "h-hey Marsh…you okay man?"

I blink back my tears "y-yeah. I'm fine, I just have eyelash in my eye" I stand up "I'm going to use your bathroom if that's fine?"

Craig nods his head slowly "okay…it's down the hall first door on your right…"

I nod my thanks and leave his room.

**Craig's POV**

Did I say something to upset Marsh? I mean I've said way worse to him, so I don't see why he started to tear up on me. Hell even in our fights he never got teared up on me.

When Marsh came back from the restroom I could tell he was crying because his eyes were red and a bit puffy. The rest of the night I tutored him in his studies still feeling uneasy.

My alarm clock rang in my ears the next day yelling at me to wake my ass up. I hit my alarm shutting it off as I got up unhappily. I grabbed a pair of worn out black jeans, which was lying on my floor, and pulled them on lazily. I scratched my bare chest looking into my closet for a hoodie. I go with a plain, a bit ripped navy blue hoodie. I pull it on not caring that my hair is now spiked backwards. Then I head towards the bathroom doing my much needed business and came out to put on my black boots with dark blue laces. I lace them up and head over towards my desk and grab my wallet, phone, Ipod, and keys. Reaching down next to the desk I grab my shoulder bag and head out my room door, down the stairs, and to the kitchen. I grab the slice of bread with egg on it and munch it down with a few gulps of juice. I say 'later' to my folks in my usual monotone voice and head out the door to my car. I throw my bag into the backseat, start the engine and head towards school. Luckily it's Friday, so no school tomorrow, Sunday, Monday, and Tuesday. Yup, a four day weekend. I go thought the day with a usual bored expression. The day goes by slowly and I notice that Marsh isn't there. O let the thought pass by without a second look. After school I headed back home with Clyde, Token, and Tweek. We played a few videogames until they left around 11. I tossed and turned that night with a strange feeling coursing through my body.


	4. Chapter 4: The Double Date

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter is shorter than the last. Well hope you like~**

**Chapter 4: The Double Date**

* * *

**Craig's POV**

I woke up the next morning feeling rather dull, duller than usual. My gaze lowers from the ceiling to my alarm clock on my left. 8:00. I slept less than usual today. I grab at my phone and check for any messages and I have one in my inbox. Clicking view I notice it's from Kenny.

_Kenny: hey meet us at Funland at 10. Don't be late!_

I glance at the time again and decide to start getting dressed. I'm not dressing fancy since it's just Kenny, Butters, and someone else. Staying with a casual outfit I put on a worn-out light blue hoodie, black knee ripped skinny jeans, black boots with light blue laces that matched my hoodie (don't judge me cause I like to match), and my other light blue chullo. I put on a plain black belt through the belt holes, my wallet in my pocket while the chain is attached to one of the front belt loops. I went to the bathroom to wash my face, brush my teeth, put on deodorant, and take a piss. I go over and grab my phone looking at the time, 9. I grab my keys and get into my car and head towards Funland. The drive wasn't so long I arrived there in 30 minutes top. I was 30 minutes early, but decided I might as well wait at the front gate.

As I walked up I noticed a silky black haired boy in all black and red. I didn't like the idea of seeing Marsh there, but I shove it aside since he's probably waiting for the Jew and fatass. Stealing some glances at Marsh I couldn't help notice he looked a bit uneasy as if he was possibly nervous. Soon enough a bright orange parka and a tiny blue boy were heading towards me.

"Hey you two made it!" Kenny says cheerfully.

"You're late." I say rather annoyed by his joy this early in the morning.

"Sorry, sorry we got lost in the path of life~" Kenny pulls Butters in closer.

"H-hi Craig…H-hey Stan." Butters says rather shyly.

"Alright we're all here so let's go!" Kenny and Butters walk ahead.

""What do you mean 'we're all here,' the other person hasn't arrived yet." There better be a fourth person. No way in hell am I going to be a third wheel.

"Uh, Craig, what are you talking about? He's right there" Kenny points to my right. Oh dear god please don't tell me it's… I follow the finger and it's pointed at Marsh.

"Yeah I'm out of here." I begin to turn and head towards my car until a hand turns me around. Said hands grab at my shoulder and begin to shake me.

"Oh no your not! You promised that you would come along! Now come on your going Mister!" Kenny drags me through the gate with a Butters and Marsh following behind.

Well fuck then. I follow walking slowly with Kenny and Butters ahead and an uneasy Marsh beside me.

**Stan's POV**

I had the feeling Craig would rather stab himself than be here with me…I felt bad, I mean he has to deal with me in school and after school everyday…well sometimes at school. It was mostly during our fights. I actually always feel bad even though sometimes I never showed it. I know Craig dislikes me, but I never really knew how much…Now I know he hates to even stand or well really walk right next to me.

If you couldn't tell…well…I'm sorta attracted to Craig… I mean he's very attractive. He has a well looking lean body for someone who looks lanky. How do I know he's lean? I looked at him a couple of times in the locker room… his eyes are to die for , a pale blue with hints of grey and long black lashes. Then he has the perfect face, even though he normally has an impassive or rather in my case a pist off look on his face all the time. But fuck when he smiles (he used to smile a lot around Kenny when they were dating, he still smiles with him sometimes, but he mostly smiles around his friends) or smirks. God, he's like an angel or hell even a god when he smiles. He's also 6'1 and I'm 5'6. Yeah I know compared to him I'm pretty damn short. Well I'm actually one of the shortest guys at our high school, other than Kyle and Butters. Hell even Cartman is taller than me. Craig is also a pale tan which is still beautiful to look at.

I take a few more glances at him, blushing slightly. I play with the hem of my Chelsea Grins band t, I have to talk, or, well, try to talk to him. God I'm so nervous! "H-hey Cr-Craig…w-what ride do you w-want to go on first?" I look over at him again. He shifts his gaze towards me and I look down to the hem of my shirt. God I must have sounded like an idiot!

**Craig's POV**

"H-hey Cr-Craig…w-what ride do you w-want to go on first?" Stan stutters out. I didn't really feel like answering him, but is he for real? He actually _wants_ to be here? I finally shift my gaze towards him.

Why would he want to be here? I sigh and look back forward "I don't-what the hell!?" Marsh flinches slightly from the harshness of my voice, but I don't pay full attention to that. What I do pay full attention to though was the fact that I don't see Kenny or Butters. I look around us checking to see if I can somehow spot them in any shape or form. Sadly there's no such luck. "Fuck." I mutter. Did they ditch us? Or did they jus forget we were tagging along behind them? Shit, just fucking great.

I'm now stuck here. Alone. Alone with Marsh. Can it get any better than this? I feel a vibration in my pocket. I take out my phone and read it.

_Kenny: Hey Craig sorry but Butters isn't feeling well, so I'm taking him home. Can u take Stan home after ur done? Thanks!_

God dammit! I shouldn't have thought of anything. I sigh yet again, seems like that's all I've been doing with Marsh around, but this time out of frustration.

"What's wrong?" Stan asks.

I turn and stare at him "I'm taking you home. That's what's wrong." I notice the curve of his mouth twitches. Was I too harsh again? "Um…let's go on some rides instead of wasting the tickets we bought…let's go on that one." I point randomly and find that I pointed on the worst ride in the whole amusement park. The biggest and fastest rollercoaster here. Don't get me wrong, I _love_ rollercoaster's, but that's just me. I don't know if Marsh likes them. I glance back at Marsh and notice his face filled with horror. Shit I chose the wrong one. "We don't have to go on it if you don't want to. I'm not going to force you on it."

Marsh takes in a breath "n-no…no it's fine," he coughs "we can go on it let's go." I notice he fakes a smile, but I can tell in his eyes that he's terrified. I nod slowly and we begin to walk over to the ride.

We wait in line for a few minutes and end up in the front in no time. "We don't have to go on it if you don't want to Marsh. This is the last time I'm giving you a chance to back out."

He shakes his head rapidly, head down and eyes closed "n-no, no let's go on. We're already in the front of the line so we might as well go on…" I nod, the next coaster pulls up and we head on. We're in the middle row so it shouldn't be that bad. Marsh takes a seat right next to me and I notice he's shaking like a Chihuahua.

The ride begins as we start going up preparing for the drop. I might as well be nice since Marsh is really scared shitless. I place my hand on his that is gripping the bar harshly. His hands are freezing cold, but I notice his grip relax a bit. He turns over his hand and laces his fingers with mine, clutching my hand shakily. I squeeze his reassuringly, blushing slightly. I take a quick look at Marsh, who is red as a tomato. We reach the peak of the giant drop and Marsh tightens his grip.

"Relax. Take a deep breath and release." I say in a soothing voice. Marsh does as I say and we drop. Let me tell you this, Marsh can scream his lungs out for dear life.

A couple of minutes later we get off the ride laughing. Yes Marsh was actually laughing. Our hands were still linked but neither of us really noticed until a minute later. We both turned red, Marsh more than me of course, and quickly unlinked our hands. My hand rested in the crook of my neck rubbing it slightly. I looked away from Marsh as we headed to the next ride, occasionally looking over at him.

We went on many of the big rides and had fun, and decided we needed a break and for some reason decided to go on the Ferris wheel when the sky had darkened. We rode it in sheer laughter of the whole day.

"This was actually fun" I say with a sincere smile.

He blushes slightly beaming his own smile back "yeah it was. H-hey Craig…" I stare at him noticing his smile was replaced with nervousness.

"Yeah?"

"N-never mind…" we got off the ride and left the amusement park in silence. We arrived at Stan's house and just sat there.

I turn to him and watch him, he does the same. We watch each other for a bit until he broke the silence "thanks for today…I know I must have been a bundle of trouble for you…but thanks for staying with me even if you didn't have to…" Marsh is rather sad when he speaks, and for some reason I want to cup his face and reassure him he wasn't any trouble at all and that I actually had fun.

I shake the thoughts aside "you weren't. Well at first you were, but I don't know…all I know is I had fun today," I smile at him; this seems to put him at ease because he smiles back. I don't know what happened next but all I know was we were somehow connected. I don't know who leaned in first, but either way our lips connected to the other. Both sides excepting the other. As we parted reality hit me. Marsh and I just kissed. And I was okay with it.

Shit.


	5. Chapter 5: Addiction

**A/N: Hello there! Thanks for following and well basically liking this story, I'm going to try my best to update quickly, but hopefully my schedule doesn't decide to smack me across the face with a new event. Well enough chit-chat. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: Addiction**

* * *

**Kenny's POV**

Truth was that Butters and I never really left the amusement park. We actually just went into the bathroom and changed clothes to something they wouldn't recognize. And it actually even worked too! Okay well then from there we followed Craig and Stan but of course we kept our distance and made sure we had fun as well. We ended up losing track of them because, god, I couldn't stop staring at Butter's perky ass in his mini shorts. He looked smoking hot when he dresses up as Margarine because really he dresses pretty damn slutty~ I really couldn't keep my hands off of Butters so, we sorta lost Craig and Stan. And now we don't know if they killed each other. Then again they were holding hands after the first ride so I'm not _that _worried, but knowing them something is bound to happen.

Butters however reassured me that he had the feeling nothing would happen considering their body language, that actually assured me, cause I'm pretty damn protective of Stan. He's like the brother that I never had. Not saying that Kevin, my real brother, is a bad guy. He's actually pretty cool, but that's beside the real point here. The point here is I don't like it _at all _when Stan gets hurt or when he's feeling down. When he and Craig used to get into fights I would always break it up and give Craig a good piece of my mind. Though at times he ignored me but it felt as though he would always be hiding something, something from me. And that's saying something too, because me and Craig are pretty close bros. Not as close as I am with Stan but still close enough. Plus Stan has enough shit to go through at home than anything. Not as bad as my family, but pretty bad for a good kid like him.

But that's the thing though I feel a little uneasy today. Not because of the rollercoaster's.

Hell no. But rather cause, well fuck I don't really know I just do.

But Butters, however, being the dirty little slut that he was decided it was a great time to distract me from my worries and began to fondle my leg when we were sitting down on a bench. I gave him my well known seductive smirk and began to whisper naughty things in his ear on how I'm going to punish him for his misbehavior in public, which he gladly responded with licking my neck. By the way it's pretty rough right now not to fuck him through the bench without thinking of getting kicked out of the park for fucking in public. So I took his hand and lead him out of the park to my truck, that way at least we're not in the park~

**Stan's POV**

Oh my god. Oh my god! Oh my god! I can't believe what happened last night! What we did, and the fact that it even happened in the first place. But even then all I really have to say is wow. It was freaking amazing! One of the best kisses I've ever had. His lips were a lot softer than I thought and the kiss itself was pretty damn passionate.

That is until we broke apart, then it was beyond uncomfortable and depressing. We said our goodbyes and I got out of his car and went into my house, glancing back once to see him drive off to his house a block away. My heart couldn't stop racing that night as I remembered all the events that had happened. From Craig and I holding hands to laughing after the rides to having fun in general that all lead up to the kiss. It'd be amazing if it could happen again…but that'd probably never happen again…

Remember how I said it was uncomfortable and depressing? Well that's the thing if you saw his face after. The look on Craig's face when we parted, it was a mix of embarrassment, shock, and horror to what we did. My heart broke and that was when I told him my goodbye and ran out of the car. It hurt to think he probably didn't like it, but the fact that we even kiss to begin with made me happy. I want to treasure that moment forever, even if Craig doesn't ever want to see or talk to me again. Or even if he starts to hate me even more (if that's even possible…), I'd at least be able to cherish the kiss.

But the look never left me that night, hell my emotions are still haywire the next morning cause of it. Just the fact that Craig and I may never be together just makes me want to cry. God what did I do! It's my fault if he hates my guts, I may have ruined my chance to become his friend. Hell even an acquaintance of his.

I woke up Sunday morning feeling like shit, I checked my phone to find that I got a message from Kenny asking if he can come over. I didn't want anyone seeing me like this, but I really needed the comfort right now so I text'd him it'd be fine. Five minutes later Kenny came climbing through my window (it's pretty normal for him to come through any of his friend's windows instead of the front door) he had one of his happiest smiles ever. That is until he saw my face and his smile dropped completely and went to worry.

God, why do I even have to ruin that too.

He dropped his bag on the floor (probably filled with clothes and planning to sleep here) and rushes over to me. He reaches up and grabs my tear stained face frowning. He pulls me into a tight hug and mumbles "I'm going to fucking kill Craig for whatever he's done!"

I shake my nuzzled head on his chest and croaked out "no…don't…he didn't do anything wrong…it's all my fault…" my voice cracks as my eyes begin to overflow with tears again. I grab onto Kenny and begin to cry into his old orange parka. He holds me tighter and tries to comfort me with "it's okay, it's not your fault" and "shh don't cry" I finally start calming down leaving behind a few sniffles and hiccups.

"I'm sorry ken…*hiccup* I'm sorry for ruining your parka."

Kenny smiles and shrugs his parka off leaving his white wifebeater on "its fine. Do you feel better now?" He places a hand on my cheek, rubbing his thumb for reassurance that he's listening.

"I feel a bit better…it's just, Craig and I had an amazing time at the amusement park after you and Butters left. It was just wonderful, Ken. We held hands, laughed, and just had fun." I smile at the memory, "but then I ruined it all by making it awkward on the last ride and then on the way home when he dropped me off…I killed it Kenny," my eyes began to sting again, "I killed it by leaning in and kissing him." I begin to cry again.

"No, no Stan, babe, you didn't kill it. You just showed him your true feelings, was probably just taken back by it-" I cut him off.

"No Kenny he probably hated the fact he was kissing me. Me of all people," I clutched onto my arms sobbing, "You didn't see the look on his face after we pulled apart…" I get pulled into another hug. Kenny does his best on trying to calm me down.

That night I fell asleep in Kenny's arms I felt safe and wished I can stay in Kenny's arms. He has always been there for me, hell even more than Kyle has. We've gotten a lot closer as friends in Jr. High since both Cartman and Kyle got even busier. So it resulted in Kenny and I hanging more. Too bad I didn't fall for Kenny, but I'm kind of glad I didn't. I really like Craig; he's an amazing guy…I just wished something would happen and that he felt the same way back. But that's too much to ask for. Plus I rather have his feelings to be real than fake. I felt a small sad smile plant itself on my face at the sad reality of the situation.

I gently get out of Kenny's hold, he stirred slightly but other than that stayed sleeping. I walk quietly towards the bathroom occasionally looking back to make sure Ken is asleep. I close the bathroom door behind me and lock the door. I head over to my secret stash and pull them into a tight hug. God I really needed them right now. I pull away and unzip the bag. I stare at the silver metal as it stares back at me. I pull out the blade sitting on my toilet lid, roll up the sleeve of my left arm staring at all my scars that I made. I bring the blade down making contact with my skin. I take in a shaky breath and push the blade down dragging it slowly across flesh. The bite of the blade stings at first but then brings back a familiar soothing blanket of comfort. I shut my eyes; enjoy this feeling as long as I could. Blood seeping out of the wound as the hand holding the blade shakes. I let my head dangle on my shoulders, feeling all my stress and memories fade away, as relief sweeps in and it takes me away. I slump over my knees and open my eyes. I stare at my feet to what felt like hours but really only minutes and just stare. A couple more minutes pass by but still nothing. I wait for a little longer before I decide to move and look at my arm. It looks disgusting, blood drying but still dripping. I sigh and grab a piece of cloth and antibiotic and begin to clean my wound. I gently pat the open cut, flinching slightly as a tingling pain trembles from my arm to my spine stinging like a bitch. But after a second I ignore it and continue to clean the wound. I get rid of my evidence making sure there is no proof of what had been done in this tiny room. I roll down my sleeve feeling another slight pain at still fresh flesh touching fabric. I yet again ignore this feeling and hide my secret stash and leave the bathroom back into my best friend's secure arms once more feeling safe.

**Craig's POV**

I rest my head between my knees; arms crossed trying to still my heart. Why is this happening to me? Especially now of all times! Gah, I need a smoke. I grab my pack and lighter still wearing my earlier attire, I walk out my front door and begin to walk to wherever my feet decide to take me, as I pull out a stick and light it.

God why can't I get the feel of his lips out of my head! The look he had when we parted, it looked like he was going to cry any second…Fuck! I kick a near by trashcan trying to let my building stress free, so far no such luck.

Was it that bad? But then again I kinda did make some sort of face. I mean what do you expect, I kissed my supposedly enemy and I fucking loved it. Ugh what am I going to do? I fucking ruined everything! He probably hated it and though t I forced it onto him. Fuck, Fuck! FUCK!

I killed any chance of us even being friends or anything at all! I pause in place and clench my chest, what is this feeling?

Ow, shit! I drop my cigarette and stomp out what is left of it. God dammit that hurt. But my chest hurts even more right now instead of my stupid burnt finger. I pull out another one and light it, forgetting about my stinging flesh and try to rid my thoughts. I remember I was walking and I looked around. What the? I look at the house right in front of me. Great! Just fucking great! I'm at Marsh's house. Stupid feet.

Maybe I should talk to him about it and try to make it less awkward. I walk over to the side of the house and stare up at the window I'm assuming is Marsh's. I grab a near-by pebble and chuck it at the window waiting for Marsh to look out his window. No one shows up, so I throw another pebble. Still nothing. Screw it I'm going Romeo and climbing this tree right next to me. I climb up the tree steadying myself on the thick branch. I crawl closer to the window and notice two figures on the bed.

Crap I'm looking into his parent's bedroom. Thank god neither of them woke up to see who it was who threw those damn pebbles. I try to crawl back when I take more notice in the bedroom. There was a little bit of light from all the candles around the room. I notice a few band posters around and some unlit candles as well. No way is this Marsh's parent's room. I doubt Mrs. Marsh would let Randy keep posters or candles in the room. Well no maybe the candles but they'd probably make sure they were out if they were going to go to bed. It can't be Marsh's sister Shelly's room, I mean it's too goth looking. Well no not goth, just really dark looking. It has to be Marsh's. But who is in his bed? I lean in closer glad there are still some candles lit right by the bed. I stare at the two figures that seem to be cuddling and notice Raven hair and a blonde spiky mess right above the raven.

My heart drops. I know that blonde hair anywhere, and Marsh is the only one in his family other than his dad that has raven colored hair.

I clench my fists tightly and bite my lip. Marsh and Kenny are cuddling. In the same bed. Yup I officially hate my life right now.

So the kiss really didn't mean anything to him. It was just nothing at all. God dammit I'm stupid for even thinking I can fix something that can never even be. Fuck.

I climb out of the tree and start heading back to my home feeling really pist off.


End file.
